Civil War
by Starfire Queen
Summary: Una Civil War se aproxima , la liga prodigiosa contra los separatistas , una guerra en la que todo se vale. Parodia de los avengers Civil War no se lo tomen tan enserio , Advertencia , Lemmon suaves ...Por ahora


**Los Separatista**

Todos los héroes estaban rodeando a Hawk Moth quien se había sido derrotado después de que los héroes de parís , el maestro de mascara plateada había perdido su transformación oscura volviendo a la normalidad , los principales héroes acompañados de Rena Rouge , Carapaface , Queen Bee , Viperion , Dragoner , Bunny White ( Max ) , Black Tiger ( Tim ) y Dark Raven ( Juleka ) habían juntados sus poderes para derrotar a Dark Moth quien estaba de rodillas con la ciudad encendida en llamas a sus espaldas — ¡ Ustedes ! ...— Al tratar de levantarse una mano blanca lo vuelve a poner de rodillas — ¡ No saben lo que hicieron ... No se dan una idea de lo que hicieron ! — Al ver los ojos verdes de su hijo con una transformación nueva de color blanco y al ver a su compañera de ojos azules con un estilo estelar , tenia varias franjas de tono brillantes con su antifaz como si tuviera alas hacia arriba — Si no fuera por ustedes hubiera concedido mi deseo —

— ¡¿ Que es lo que quiere el hombre mas rico de París ?! — Acotó el felino de ojos verdes — ¡¿ Dinero ?! ¡¿ Poder ?! ¡¿ Dominar al mundo ?! — El lo levanta por la ropa con la furia de mil demonios — ¡¿ Que es lo que quieres ?! —

— Ya cálmate — La chica azabache trata de calmar al felino quien estaba ardiendo de ira al enterarse de la verdad , su propio padre había traído tanto coas y destrucción a la ciudad por quizás un deseo egoísta — Suéltalo ... Por favor —

— Hasta que me diga que quieres —

— Volver a traer a mi esposa ...— De los ojos del rubio solo cae una lagrima confundiendo a los presentes quienes no sabían quien era el portador del anillo del felino negro — Eso era lo que quería ... Corregir mi error —

— Ella murió por tu culpa ... Nada mas ni nada menos — La ira dentro del felino se incrementaba mas y mas , al notar como sus brazos se estaban volviendo mas rígidos pero ella trata de calmarlo por lo que trata de separar al padre del hijo — Por mas que quieras traer de vuelta a mi madre... ¡ Asesinando a alguien ! — Gabriel se sorprende por las palabras de su hijo

— No puedes alterar el equilibrio del universo — Ella se pone en el medio para apaciguar al felino con quien peleo tantas veces desde hace dos años — Si quiere dar vida a alguien , perdería la vida de otra persona ... Incluso la vida de su propio hijo — El de ojos verdes suelta a su padre quien toma su espada para atacar a la chica de rojo quien voltea para ver como una masa blanca se pone en el medio recibiendo una estocada en el pecho por parte de su propio padre pero este no cae sino que seguía de pie y con su poder especial trata de tocar a su propio padre pero la portadora de la catarina lo detiene — ¿ Que haces ? ¿ Piensas acabar con la vida de tu propio padre ? —

— El acabó con la vida de mi madre , trajo la maldad a la ciudad , intento destruirnos ... Si lo dejamos con vida seguirá trayendo caos y sufrimiento a la gente —

— Somos héroes ... No hacemos esto — Al ver los ojos verdes de su compañero — Adrien , jamas te pedí nada para mi pero no puedes hacer eso por que no seras mejor que el —

— Lo siento princesa ... Ya no hay piedad en mi — Al voltear ve a su padre para destruir el amuleto de la mariposa pero varios de ellos estaban de acuerdo para no correr mas riesgo — Sin el maestro Fu ya no hay nadie que cuide la caja —

— Estamos nosotros ... Sabes que puedes confiar en mi —

— Lo siento pero jamas podré olvidar lo que este monstruo nos hizo — Al acercarse a Gabriel quien estaba acorralado pero al intentar lanzar el ataque , la tortuga lo trata de detener protegiendo al padre de su mejor amigo con su escudo pero Adrien logra quitarlo del medio con una patada — Ya no hay mas piedad , ya no hay mas alma en mi cuerpo — Rena Rouge se sentía devastada de saber que el enemigo mas poderoso que habían enfrentado no era mas ni menos que el padre de su mejor amigo por lo que decide apoyar a su amigo mientras que varios se estaban dudando sobre la acción que deberían hacer con el señor Agreste quien estaba herido por el golpe , Luka con su lanza se acerca a Gabriel quien ve su ventaja

— El tiene razón — Todos se sorprenden al ver que Luka el chico mas maduro , sensible y tranquilo estaba de acuerdo con la ejecución del villano — Piensen en esto , si lo dejamos ir , volverá a atentar contra París , no podemos dejar que vuelva a atacar a gente inocente —

— Los héroes no hacen eso — Agami saca sus katanas para apartar a Viperion lo que hace que Dragoner apriete el mango de sus armas — Apártate Viperion , tu , Rena Rouge y Cat Noir están locos —

— Ellos no lo están — El cuervo saca sus garras para proteger a su hermano mayor — Si tu tuvieras que pelear contra tu propio padre y es el culpable de que tu madre muera cayendo al precipicio ¿ Como te sentirías ? — Black Tiger saca sus chacos para ponerse de lado del cuervo — Lo siento pero el debe pagar por sus pecados —

— ¡ Somos héroes ! — La tortuga se acerca para proteger a la chica de rojo y negro — Ella confía en nosotros para proteger a los civiles , pero no tenemos por que aterrorizarlos —

— Ja , ridículo — Todos miran a la reina abeja quien estaba de brazos cruzados — Nosotros no nos ensuciamos las manos con esa gente — La azabache no podía creer que su peor enemiga durante mucho tiempo estaba de su lado , todos se pusieron de un lado o del otro , el silencio incomodo se hizo notar por lo que unas garras de gato tratan de tomar la joya con forma de mariposa pero la mariquita lo patea en el estomago quedándose con el prodigio de la mariposa y del pavo real pero las garras del cuervo salen agarrando el amuleto del pavo real cayendo en manos de Cat Noir quien estaba con mirada seria , ellos le dan la espalda y salen a toda velocidad por los techos pero son perseguidos a lo que Marinette usa unas esposas para dejar seguro a Gabriel mientras que la policía llegaba pero al llegar a la calle principal los habían perdido de vista , ella saca su yoyo para tratar de rastrearlos pero no lo encontraba — ¿ Los encontraste ? —

— Debieron perder su transformación — Agami coloca la mano en el hombro de ella para tomarla con su propia palma viendo como ella , la tortuga , el conejo , la dragona y la abeja estaban de su lado — Mi mejor amiga ... No esta aquí conmigo — Sin pensarlo dos veces decide abrazar a la catarina con transformación estelar mientras que ella le devolvía el abrazo

— Ah disculpen , no quiero interrumpir sus cursiladas pero ... Hello , estamos en una azotea sucia y a la intemperie , eso no es bueno para mi cabello — Ambas se separaron y comenzaron ca saltar y correr hasta un balcón donde una panadería estaba debajo , al llegar al balcón se sentaron en el suelo para perder sus transformaciones , para entregar sus amuletos a la heroína quien se los lanza sorprendiendo a los chicos — Pero ... Nos hiciste prometer que te lo devolveríamos —

— Lo se pero ... Ellos tienen el amuleto del pavo real y nosotros el de la mariposa — Tras deshacer su transformación se sienta en el suelo respirando hondo mientras recordaba la mirada fría y carente de alma de su amado Adrien — Ellos no se van a detener —

— Te ayudaremos — Chloe le extiende la mano levantando a la chica quien le sonreía — Pero solo lo hago por que mi papi no me permitiría que como futura alcaldesa de parís deje que los demás destruyan la ciudad — Ambos se sientan en el suelo mientras que el frió entraba por las ventanas , sabia que ahora deberían estar unidos puesto que Adrien ya no tenia nada mas que perder — ¿ Que pasara ahora ? —

— Debemos recuperar el prodigio del pavo real — Todos estaban cansados mientras que Max y Nino estaban recargados contra la pared , Chloe sentada en la silla con las piernas cruzadas y Agami estaba apoyada contra la pared con una pierna flexionada y los brazos cruzados — Se que estamos cansados pero les propongo que unamos nuestras fuerzas y para eso propongo que nos quedemos esta noche aquí mismo , a mis padres no les molesta por que están fuera de la ciudad —

— ¿ Disculpa ? Pretendes que moi ( Mua ) ¿ duerma en el suelo ? — La rubia mira a sus compañeros quienes la miraban de manera seria — Ok solo decía —

— La secundo — Nino y Max apoyaron a Agami y ella levanta la mano — Bueno Marinette , es unánime... Ahora eres la líder —

— ¿ Yo ? ¿ La líder ? —

— Así es , eres la que tiene mas experiencia en pelear y conoces mas de estos temas — Agami se desliza por la pared cayendo sentada al suelo — Ademas tu puedes crear cosas que nos dará la ventaja en la pelea —

— Perdonen pero ... ¿ Podríamos comer algo ? — Con una sonrisa baja las escaleras para buscar algo de comer para sus aliados mientras que sus compañeros le sonreía de manera cálida y confiable por lo que al bajar abre la nevera para sacar una jarra de jugo , unos panes con jamón y mantequilla por lo que sube para ver a sus amigos ordenando su cuarto — Vaya ya llegó el almuerzo —

— Es lo que puedo darle por las prisas — Todos en la alfombra comienzan a almorzar mientras que las noticias mostraban como los civiles ayudaban a reconstruir su ciudad — Bueno , díganle a sus padres que pasaran la noche aquí y podremos charlar para saber que hacer —

Mientras el ocaso caía , Adrien aun con la ira que opacaba su corazón se detiene delante de un retrato de su padre lo toma para quitarlo y arrojarlo al suelo por lo que se da cuenta como Nathalie empacaba sus cosas — en una caja de cartón — Si me necesitas Adrien , solo llámame y vendré de Londres a ...—

— Es mejor que no regreses Nathalie — Dijo Adrien de manera tajante haciendo que ella agache la cabeza por lo que levanta una silla y ve como el gorila cargaba una maleta y un bolso de viaje , este se detiene delante de el y le extiende la mano — Ahora váyanse — Les ordeno el ultimo Agreste de la casa mientras que terminaba de levantar la ultima silla volteada para ver a sus amigos y aliados venir con algo de comida — Gracias por estar aqui muchachos , se los agradezco —

— No te preocupes Adrien , estamos contigo — Luka le entrega una manzana y el la rechaza — Debes comer algo amigo —

— No tengo hambre — Alya le toma la muñeca y le entrega una taza de te caliente — Es mejor que nos sentemos muchachos — Tim y Luka se sentaron en el lado derecho y Alya junto con Juleka se sentaron al lado izquierdo pero ellos lo invitaron a sentarse en el medio — Creo que no es un secreto que tenemos el Miraculous del pavo real y que Ladybug junto con los demás tienen el de la mariposa —

— Ahora eres el líder de la liga prodigiosa — Afirma Alya mientras mostraba como cerraba su Ladyblog para apagar su celular — Entendemos que estas triste y devastado por lo de tu padre pero ...—

— Si no fuera por el , mi madre estaría aquí y ...—

— Lo entendemos amigo , mi padre es un marino y casi nunca esta en casa — Luka saca su billetera para ver a su padre muy similar a el pero con el pelo corto y su uniforme de marino , su madre con su traje de pirata , Juleka con su cálida sonrisa y Luka levantando dos dedos sonriendo — El solo viene unos días al mes y lo extrañamos —

— Adrien , amigo ... Nos tienes a nosotros — Tim le da una mordida a la manzana y con mirada seria le da un sorbo a su te — Ahora estamos contigo —

El rubio le da un sorbo a su te mientras que se levanta y les pide a sus amigos que lo sigan , tras llegar a donde era el estudio de su padre y tas quitar cuidadosamente la pintura de su madre se ve una especie de teclado por lo que aprieta las teclas y el ascensor los lleva al sótano donde había una especie de altar y en el estaba el diario secreto de su madre — Supongo que si la liga prodigiosa ...— Alya aprieta su puño y celebra por que el eligió ese nombre para la liga de héroes — Si la liga va a estar presente en París tendrán que mentarse en forma —

— Pero Adrien ¿ No afectara eso a tus industrias ? ¿ Que pasara con todo ? — El se pone a pensar y saca su celular para ver que era cierto , las acciones de las empresas Agreste , la inmobiliaria , los restaurantes , las tiendas en el extranjero — ¿ Que pasará ahora ? —

— Pues todo cayó mas de la mitad pero aun tenemos recursos casi ilimitados — Ambos comienzan a caminar hasta la salida del sótano para ver la mansión completamente helada — Ustedes dos pueden dormir en mi cuarto , las chicas podrán dormir en lo que era el cuarto de Nathalie y siéntase como en su casa — los cuatro se separan para comenzar a subir con las escaleras para separarse , al ver al suelo se da cuenta que había una foto de el y Marinette en su baile de primavera por lo que simplemente lo guarda en su bolsillo

— Te lo estas tomando muy enserio chico — Su pequeño amigo volador lo miraba mientras estaba comiendo su queso — Tu padre esta en la cárcel y tu madre muerta ... ¿ Que harás ? ¿ Acabar con tus amigos ? —

— No , solo quiero que se unan a nosotros , si dejamos que mi padre siga con vida volverá a hacer lo mismo de siempre —

— ¿ Y por que crees que escapará de la cárcel ? —

— El es multi millonario Plaga , puede comprar a los jueces y abogados con su dinero — Tras caminar varias veces se pone a pensar — Deberíamos acabar con los corruptos de una vez por todas , así podríamos librar esta ciudad de sus plagas —

— Ajam —

— Lo siento — Los dos ven como el cocinero llegaba a la cocina con un poco de tristeza — Frank ¿ podrías hacer la cena para 5 personas esta noche ? —

— Oui oui monsieur Agreste — El cocinero con una sonrisa se adentra en la cocina para dar un grito al estar sorprendido por el desastre de su cocina — NOOOOO —

Adrien estaba viendo las ventanas destrozadas por la explosión que había causado la batalla contra Dark Hawk Moth pero eso no le importaba puesto que el solo iba a sentarse delante de la chimenea mientras que veia como una especie de botella dentro de una caja de madera a medio destruir — ¿ Que harás chico ? —

— Mitigar el dolor — Al abrir la botella se sirve un pequeño trago en el vaso — Por algo dicen que calma el dolor —

— Eh visto muchos portadores chico y todos fueron decaídos por el alcohol , el opio , el tabaco ... De echo el ultimo Cat Noir se inyectaba — Adrien aun deprimido se anima y da un trago sintiendo como su garganta quemaba y comienza a toser mientras que Plaga lo sostenía de la mejilla de su portador quien se recuesta sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas recordando como el y su amada se habían besado por primera vez mientras miraba el fuego y Plaga flotaba delante de el — Escucha chico no te hundas , pero tu eres el jefe asi que tu decides —

— Seguiremos adelante contra los corruptos y los incorregibles —

— Aun no se si sufren cuando los tocas con tu Gataclismo — Plaga le da una mordida al queso acabando con el por lo que se pone a pensar — Sabes cuando Leonidas peleaba contra los Persas no necesitaba usar el Gataclismo para matar a sus enemigos , de echo no tenia bastón , tenia espada —

— ¿ Conociste al rey Leonidas ? — Este asiente con la cabeza — ¿ Como era Leonidas ? ¿ Acaso eran tan rudo y sabio como lo describen ? —

— Por su puesto , el estuvo en tu posición cuando le encargaron su ejercito en la batalla de las termopilas , la noche anterior su esposa le pidio que no fuera a la guerra por que se oponía a los baños de sangre —

— ¿ Y que pasó ? —

— Se aparearon como siempre —

— ¿ Y por que los espiabas ? —

— Eso era la antigua Esparta — El kwami comenzaba a tomar mas queso y se vuelve a sentar frente al fuego — El se quitó el anillo y me dio las gracias por ayudarlo a liberar a su patria — Adrien estuvo pensado sobre la historia de su pequeño compañero , por lo que mira a las llamas de la chimenea mientras que Luka y Tim se tiraban en las camas que eran de el y Plaga , peor no sabia como estaban las chicas pero el solo seguía mirando las llamas mientras que su amigo estaba sentado en el apoya brazos y el simplemente cierra sus ojos para tratar de digerir lo que estaba pasando , la noche se sentía fría pero a el no le importaba simplemente cerró sus ojos y se desvaneció

**Continuara **


End file.
